


Lego

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Anders struggles through his relationship sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' or 'The Almighty Johnsons' nor am I profiting off this.

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Anders partly walks and partly stumbles for the fridge. The red numbers of his alarm clock glow midnight. Still in bed is Mitchell, burrowed underneath the covers and snoring quietly. 

Anders is halfway to the fridge, arm extended when it happens. First there is the hiss and then flailing. Heat flares and then radiates through his foot and up his leg. Clamping his teeth down on his tongue, Anders stifles a scream, slamming his hip up against the counter.

"Mitchell,” he shouts. “John? I need you to get in here, please.”

From the bedroom there’s a frantic scrambling, feet scraping the floor and covers being tossed into a pile. Mitchell sprints frantically from the bedroom, bare feet slapping against the wood floor. His hair is in disarray, eyes wild with panic. 

"What’s the matter? Did you have a nightmare? Are you hurt?”

"When you began this...obsession, I attempted to be understanding. But this has gone beyond. We agreed that you could have them in the house so long as you cleaned up after yourself.”

To his credit, Mitchell looks like a scolded child. He rocks back and forth on his heels, smile now sheepish as he stares anywhere but at Anders. Anders wrenches the offending object from his foot and clenches it tightly in his fist.

"At least you’ve got it now?” Mitchell offers at last.

"We bought the castle set with the agreement that you would put away your Legos when you were finished.”

Anders uncurls his fingers, dropping the Lego between them. 

“I’ll make coffee and come cuddle you. Is that apology enough?”

“I broke the coffeemaker last night whenever I jammed the flag into it."


End file.
